How to Survive at Hogwarts
by Heroeschamp
Summary: Chaos arise when students from other Magical Schools start sending their students to Hogwarts for a new program. As cultures clash and drama unfolds, the students learn something sinister is happening at Hogwarts. Now the only options are fight or…die. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter story, I hope you like it. Anyway, I'm exciting ten characters (if you submit a character that's not in the main ten they can be recurring or minor characters). Six characters will be from international schools who are sent to Hogwarts for a new scholarship program. Four will be Hogwarts students. **

**For those who don't know much about the international schools I decided to go on Pottermore and I copied it below, if you already know everything then you can just go straight to the forms.**

* * *

**Beauxtons Academy of Magic: **

Thought to be situated somewhere in the Pyrenees, visitors speak of the breath-taking beauty of a chateau surrounded by formal gardens and lawns created out of the mountainous landscape by magic. Beauxbatons Academy has a preponderance of French students, though Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Luxembourgians and Belgians also attend in large numbers (both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have a larger studentship than Hogwarts). It is said that the stunning castle and grounds of this prestigious school were part-funded by alchemist gold, for Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel met at Beauxbatons in their youth, and a magnificent fountain in the middle of the school's park, believed to have healing and beautifying properties, is named for them.

Beauxbatons has always enjoyed a cordial relationship with Hogwarts, though there has been a healthy rivalry in international competitions such as the Triwizard Tournament, in which Beauxbatons has sixty-two wins to Hogwarts' sixty-three.

Apart from the Flamels, famous ex-students of Beauxbatons include Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques, who escaped the Terror by casting a concealment charm on his neck and pretending that his head had already been cut off; Luc Millefeuille, the infamous pastry-maker and Muggle-poisoner, and Fleur Delacour, who fought in the world-famous Battle of Hogwarts and was awarded medals of bravery from both the French and British Ministries of Magic. Headmistress Olympe Maxime is (in spite of her protestations to the contrary) half-giantess; brilliant, elegant and undeniably awe-inspiring.

The students at Beauxbatons Academy have been taught to stand at attention from when their Headmistress enters the room until she seats herself, showing great respect for her.

At the Palace of Beauxbatons, they have ice sculptures all around the dining chamber at Christmas. The ice sculptures do not melt to the point that they are like statues of glittering diamond. Rumour has it the food that is served at the school is superb, with choirs of wood nymphs that serenade students as they eat.

* * *

**Castelobruxo **

The Brazilian school for magic, which takes students from all over South America, may be found hidden deep within the rainforest. The fabulous castle appears to be a ruin to the few Muggle eyes that have ever fallen upon it (a trick shared by Hogwarts; opinion is divided on who got the idea from whom). Castelobruxo is an imposing square edifice of golden rock, often compared to a temple. Both building and grounds are protected by the Caipora, small and furry spirit-beings who are extraordinarily mischievous and tricky, and who emerge under cover of night to watch over the students and the creatures who live in the forest. Former Castelobruxo Headmistress Benedita Dourado was once heard to laugh heartily, on an exchange visit to Hogwarts, when Headmaster Armando Dippet complained of Peeves the poltergeist. Her offer to send him some Caipora for the Forbidden Forest 'to show you what trouble really is' was not accepted.

Castelobruxo students wear bright green robes and are especially advanced in both Herbology and Magizoology; the school offers very popular exchange programmes for European students* who wish to study the magical flora and fauna of South America. Castelobruxo has produced a number of famous ex-students, including one of the world's most famous potioneers, Libatius Borage (author of, among other works, _Advanced Potion-Making_, _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ and _Have Yourself a Fiesta in a Bottle!_), and João Coelho, Captain of the world-renowned Quidditch team the Tarapoto Tree- Skimmers.

* * *

**Mahoutokoro: **

This ancient Japanese school has the smallest student body of the eleven great wizarding schools and takes students from the age of seven (although they do not board until they are eleven). While day students, wizarding children are flown back and forth to their homes every day on the backs of a flock of giant storm petrels. The ornate and exquisite palace of Mahoutokoro is made of mutton-fat jade, and stands on the topmost point of the 'uninhabited' (or so Muggles think) volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima.

Students are presented with enchanted robes when they arrive, which grow in size as they do, and which gradually change colour as the learning of their wearer increases, beginning a faint pink colour and becoming (if top grades are achieved in every magical subject) gold. If the robes turn white, this is an indication that the student has betrayed the Japanese wizard's code and adopted illegal practices (which in Europe we call 'Dark' magic) or broken the International Statute of Secrecy. To 'turn white' is a terrible disgrace, which results in instant expulsion from the school and trial at the Japanese Ministry for Magic.

Mahoutokoro's reputation rests not only on its impressive academic prowess, but also on its outstanding reputation for Quidditch, which, legend has it, was introduced to Japan centuries ago by a band of foolhardy Hogwarts students who were blown off course during an attempt to circumnavigate the globe on wholly inadequate broomsticks. Rescued by a party of wizarding staff from Mahoutokoro, who had been observing the movements of the planets, they remained as guests long enough to teach their Japanese counterparts the rudiments of the game, a move they lived to regret. Every member of the Japanese Quidditch team and the current Champion's League winners (the Toyohashi Tengu) attributes their prowess to the gruelling training they were given at Mahoutokoro, where they practise over a sometimes turbulent sea in stormy conditions, forced to keep an eye out not only for the Bludgers but also for planes from the Muggle airbase on a neighbouring island.

* * *

**Uagandou:**

Although Africa has a number of smaller wizarding schools (for advice on locating these, see here), there is only one that has stood the test of time (at least a thousand years) and achieved an enviable international reputation: Uagadou. The largest of all wizarding schools, it welcomes students from all over the enormous continent. The only address ever given is 'Mountains of the Moon'; visitors speak of a stunning edifice carved out of the mountainside and shrouded in mist, so that it sometimes appears simply to float in mid-air. Much (some would say all) magic originated in Africa, and Uagadou graduates are especially well versed in Astronomy, Alchemy and Self-Transfiguration.

The wand is a European invention, and while African witches and wizards have adopted it as a useful tool in the last century, many spells are cast simply by pointing the finger or through hand gestures. This gives Uagadou students a sturdy line of defence when accused of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy ('I was only waving, I never meant his chin to fall off'). At a recent International Symposium of Animagi, the Uagadou School Team attracted a lot of press when their exhibition of synchronised transforming caused a near riot. Many older and more experienced witches and wizards felt threatened by fourteen-year-olds who could turn at will into elephants and cheetahs, and a formal complaint was lodged with the International Confederation of Wizards by Adrian Tutley (Animagus: gerbil). The long list of celebrated ex-students produced by Uagadou includes Babajide Akingbade, who succeeded Albus Dumbledore as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.

Students receive notice that they have gained entrance at Uagadou from Dream Messengers, sent by the headmaster or headmistress of the day. The Dream Messenger will appear to the children as they sleep and will leave a token, usually an inscribed stone, which is found in the child's hand on waking. No other school employs this method of pupil selection.

* * *

**Ilvermorny:**

As might be expected of a school part-founded by a No-Maj, Ilvermorny has the reputation of being one of the most democratic, least elitist of all the great wizarding schools.

Marble statues of Isolt and James flank the front doors of Ilvermorny Castle. The doors open onto a circular room topped by a glass cupola. A wooden balcony runs around the room one floor above. Otherwise the space is empty except for four enormous wooden carvings representing the houses: the Horned Serpent, the panther Wampus, the Thunderbird and the Pukwudgie.

While the rest of the school watches from the circular balcony overhead, new students file into the round entrance hall. They stand around the walls and, one by one, are called to stand on the symbol of the Gordian Knot set into the middle of the stone floor. In silence the school then waits for the enchanted carvings to react. If the Horned Serpent wants the student, the crystal set into its forehead will light up. If the Wampus wants the student, it roars. The Thunderbird signifies its approval by beating its wings, and the Pukwudgie will raise its arrow into the air.

Should more than one carving signify its wish to include the student in its house, the choice rests with the student. Very rarely – perhaps once a decade – a student is offered a place in all four houses. Seraphina Picquery, President of MACUSA 1920 - 1928, was the only witch of her generation so honoured, and she chose Horned Serpent.

It is sometimes said of the Ilvermorny houses that they represent the whole witch or wizard: the mind is represented by Horned Serpent; the body, Wampus; the heart, Pukwudgie and the soul, Thunderbird. Others say that Horned Serpent favours scholars, Wampus, warriors, Pukwudgie, healers and Thunderbird, adventurers.

The Sorting Ceremony is not the only major difference between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny (though in so many ways the schools resemble each other). Once students have been allocated a house they are led into a large hall where they select (or are selected by) a wand. Until the 1965 repeal of Rappaport's Law, which enforced very strict conformity with the Statute of Secrecy, no child was allowed a wand until they arrived at Ilvermorny. Moreover, wands had to be left at Ilvermorny during vacations and only upon attaining seventeen years of age was the witch or wizard legally allowed to carry a wand outside school.

The robes of Ilvermorny are blue and cranberry. The colours honour Isolt and James: blue because it was Isolt's favourite colour and because she had wished to be in Ravenclaw house as a child; cranberry in honour of James's love of cranberry pie. All Ilvermorny students' robes are fastened by a gold Gordian Knot, in memory of the brooch Isolt found in the ruins of the original Ilvermorny cottage.

A number of Pukwudgies continue to work at the school into present day, all grumbling, all of them insisting that they have no wish to remain there and yet all of them mysteriously present year after year. There is one particularly aged creature who answers to the name of 'William'. He laughs at the idea that he is the original William who saved Isolt and James's lives, rightly pointing out that the first William would be over 300 years old had he survived. However, nobody has ever found out exactly how long Pukwudgies live. William refuses to let anybody else polish the marble statue of Isolt at the entrance of the school, and on the anniversary of her death every year he may be seen laying mayflowers on her tomb, something that puts him in a particularly bad temper if anyone is tactless enough to mention it.

* * *

**Dumstrang:**

Durmstrang once had the darkest reputation of all eleven wizarding schools, though this was never entirely merited. It is true that Durmstrang, which has turned out many truly great witches and wizards, has twice in its history fallen under the stewardship of wizards of dubious allegiance or nefarious intent, and that it has one infamous ex-pupil.

The first of these unhappy men, Harfang Munter, took over the school shortly after the mysterious death of its founder, the great Bulgarian witch Nerida Vulchanova. Munter established Durmstrang's reputation for duelling and all forms of martial magic, which remain an impressive part of its curriculum today. The second dark period in Durmstrang's history came with the Headmastership of Igor Karkaroff, an ex-Death Eater who fled his post upon the return from exile of Lord Voldemort, fearing the latter's retribution. Karkaroff was an unprincipled and egotistical man who encouraged a culture of fear and intimidation among the students, and many parents withdrew their children from Durmstrang while he was in charge.

The ex-pupil who has done more than any other to cause damage to Durmstrang's reputation is Gellert Grindelwald, one of the most dangerous wizards of the twentieth century. However, in recent years Durmstrang has undergone something of a renaissance, and has produced such international luminaries as international Quidditch star Viktor Krum.

Although believed to be situated in the far north of Europe, Durmstrang is one of the most secretive of all schools about its whereabouts, so nobody can be quite certain. Visitors, who must comply with memory charms to erase their knowledge of how they got there, speak of vast, sprawling grounds with many stunning views, not least of the great, dark, spectral ship that is moored on a mountain lake behind the school, from which students dive in summertime.

* * *

**Now on to the forms. **

Name:

Age(15-16):

Gender:

House:

Nationality and what School their from? (If from Hogwarts just put Nationality):

Personality:

Appearance:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Typical dress clothes:

Formal wear:

Swimwear:

Anything else? (tattoos, accessories, ect.):

Blood (Pureblood, Halfblood, etc.):

History:

Family

Why were they sent to Hogwarts:

What do they do at Hogwarts?:

Likes :

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strengths (magical or non-magical):

Weaknesses:

How do they feel about dark magic:

How do they feel about Hogwarts:

Habits/Hobbies:

Signature Spell:

Wand:

Patronus?:

Do they have any special abilities?:

Reaction to killing someone (if it happens):

Would they betray others to save themselves?:

Romance:

Favorite Class:

Least Favorite class:

Other:


	2. Prologue

"Minerva this is foolish." Professor Dizel fumed.

The pale man had been complaining to the head mistresses for nearly an hour about her new program.

"You keep saying that, Erik yet you show no evidence this is a bad idea." Minerva said while she raised her eyebrow.

Professor Dizel shook his head. "You can't just let kids from the other schools, go here and live amongst our students! They'll ruin everything."

"Other schools are becoming overpopulated, and there are thousands of young witches who need training. We need to help them. We have the resources, and this can be a great learning opportunity for them as well as our students." Minerva said.

"Imagine our students learning about magic without wands from the kids of Uagandou, or learn about the myths of Ilvermorny." Minerva said.

Professor Dizel frowned. "I'm telling you this is a mistake."

She frowned. "Well Erik, it's a good thing I don't need your permission. You are dismissed, I believe you have a class you need to teach."

The Professor frowned before leaving her room. He ran his hands through his messy black hair and sighed.

"She'll see." He said quietly.

Professor Dizel made his way to the bathroom and angrily closed the door. The man walked over to the mirror and sighed.

"Maybe she's right." He said quietly.

He looked down at his feet and frowned. However, a soft scratching noise grabbed his attention. The man looked back up and gasped at what he saw. Scratch marks were appearing on the mirror glass. They soon began to form words. Professor Dizel leaned closely and frowned.

"Make sure the foreign students never come to this school…or someone will die." He read aloud.

**I hoped you guys liked this short little prologue. Apps are still open for the exchange students as well as the Hogwarts ones. Just to clarify the exchange students will be sorted into Hogwarts houses. **


End file.
